The present invention is directed to a generic method and a generic sensor as described in German Published Patent Application No. 195 37 814, the content of which is made part of the disclosure content of the present patent application through this reference. In general, deep etching methods are used in surface micromechanics, making it possible to manufacture component structures having a relatively high aspect ratio. The aspect ratio is understood to be the ratio of the depth of a trench, i.e., a recess, to its lateral dimension. A known deep structuring method in the form of a plasma etching method is described in German Patent No. 42 41 045, for example, the content of which is also made part of the disclosure content of the present patent application through this reference. With the trench method described in German Patent No. 42 41 045, trenches having a minimum trench width of 1 μm may be opened. As with all plasma etching methods, the etching rate depends on the structure spacings. In the case of narrow etching openings, the etching rate drops significantly in comparison with the etching rate achievable with wide etching openings. Only at spacings greater than approximately 10 μm is the etching rate essentially independent of the structure spacings. In summary, with the methods known in the past, spacings of less than 1 μm could not be manufactured reproducibly, i.e., reliably from the standpoint of manufacturing technology. For example, large electrode spacings have a negative effect on the electric sensitivity of the sensor in the case of sensors having micromechanical structures, including electrodes separated by trenches.